


ang nawala't muling nahanap

by wartransmission



Series: of hearts unknown and names untold - a mafia AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Mafia AU, One Shot
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: Totoo, hindi tungkulin ni Yuuri ang maghanap ng pamilya ng 'di naman niya pamilya.Pero masama bang mag-aalala, lalo na't ang nawawala ay ang idolo niyang matagal na niyang ninanais na abutin?





	ang nawala't muling nahanap

“Ano na?”

“Pwede ba?” sagot ni Yuuri, ang inis matingkad sa kunot niyang noo’t nakakuyom na mga kamao. “Alam kong walang kwenta na hanapin ang ayaw magpahanap. Pero naisip mo bang posibleng hindi siya nagtatago kundi nawawala?”

Taas-kilay na tinignan ni Mari si Yuuri. “Sino sa atin ang makatingin sa kanya’y tila bang diyos ang minamanmanan?”

Nanahimik si Yuuri, mukha nag-iinit sa nakakahiyang katotohanan sa mga salita ng kanyang nakatatandang kapatid.

‘Di nagtagal, hindi rin nagpatalo ang mapagmataas niyang puso. “Oo na, ako na,” sagot ni Yuuri, boses halos nanghihina sa ‘di matagong kahihiyan. “Pero walang taong walang kahinaan. Maaaring mukhang hindi nag-aalala ang pamilya niya, pero malay ba natin kung totoo ‘yun? ‘di kaya ayaw lang nilang mabuko na tunay ngang nawawala ang susunod na pinuno?”

“Sabihin nating totoo iyon. Ipaliwanag mo lang sa’kin,” wika ni Mari, parehong braso nakatiklop sa tapat ng kanyang dibdib, “kung simula kailan mo pa naging tungkulin ang hanapin ang mga taong nawawala? Lalo na’t hindi naman natin siya kamag-anak?”

“Hindi ko tungkulin, alam ko,” amin ni Yuuri, sabay bitaw sa nakakuyom niyang mga kamay. Tumingin siya kay Mari mula sa kanyang mainit na pagmasid sa kanyang _laptop_ , ang kanyang pakikipag-usap kay Phichit ukol sa biglaang paglaho ni Viktor Nikiforov bukas para sa paningin ng kanyang kapatid. Dagdag niya, “Hindi ako mag-aaksaya ng oras o salapi ng pamilya para sa taong hindi naman ako kilala.”

“Hindi _kilala_?” tanong ni Mari, isang kilay tila bang sinusubukang lagpasan ang kanyang noo.

Sumimangot si Yuuri sa kakulangan ng tiwala sa mga mata ni Mari. Bago pa man muling magsalita ang kanyang kapatid, sinabi niya, “Walang ibig sabihin ang pag-sayaw ko sa kanya.”

“Hindi iyon ang sabi sa’kin ni Yuuko-”

“Natutuwa siya masyadong gumawa ng kwento tungkol sa akin,” mabilis na sabat ni Yuuri. Nakasimangot pa rin siyang tumingin kay Mari, mata nanliliit habang pinag-iisipan niya kung anong maaari niyang sabihin sa kanyang kapatid. Matapos ang ilang segundo ng pag-iisip, sinabi niya, “Walang kahulugan ang sayaw namin, kahit ano pa mang paghuhugot para sa kahulugan ang gawin ni Yuuko. Isinayaw ko siya. Tapos.”

“Mukhang hindi ka naniniwala sa sarili mong mga salita.”

Inilayo ni Yuuri ang kanyang pagtingin mula sa kanyang ate tungo sa kanyang laptop, na siya namang nag-iilaw bilang senyas na kinakausap na siya muli ni Phichit. Hindi na niya sinagot si Mari habang binabasa ang mensaheng ibinato sa kanya, hangga’t sa nakarating siya sa dulo at halos bumagsak ang kanyang balikat sa lalim ng kabiguang biglaang dumapo sa kanyang puso.

_Wala._

_Ni pahiwatig, ni sulyap, ni patagong pag-paalam, wala._

_Nawawala na ba talaga si Viktor Nikiforov?_

“Bigyan mo siya ng ilang araw,” mahinahong sinabi ni Mari, kasabay ang maingat na paglagay niya ng isang kamay sa balikat ni Yuuri. Maliit ngunit _nariyan_ ang ngiti niya nang tumingin si Yuuri sa kanya, at kanyang idinagdag, “Gaya ng sinabi mo sa nakaraan, hindi ganoon kadaling pabagsakin ang nasabing susunod na pinuno ng _Bratva_. Maaaring ‘di ka nagkamaling isipin na nagtatago lamang siya.”

Ilang tibok ng puso niya ang nakalipas bago siya nakabuo ng kanyang sagot, kasabay ang malalim na buntong-hininga.

“Sana nga tama ka, ate.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hiniling ni Yuuri na tama ang ate niya ukol sa kalagayan ng iniidolo niyang tagapagmana ng ngalang _Pakhan_. Hiniling niya, maging magkaibang pamilya man sila, na ligtas siya sa kapahamakan. Sabihin man ng iba na ang dahilan niya’y makasarili, o kaya’t wala na sa tama dahil sa galing siya sa ibang pamilya, nais niya lang naman ay maabutan si Viktor bago pa man matapos ang oras nilang pareho sa mundo.

Maaari kayang sumobra ang kanyang mga kahilingan, na nagdulot ng imahe sa harap niya ngayon?

Ang imahe ng isang magandang lalaki, buhok kulay-abo, mata kasing-bughaw ng langit, isang ‘di mapagkasundong larawan mula sa mapayapa at inangking ispasiyo ni Yuuri mula sa silid-aklatang itinatawag niyang kanlungan sa kanyang puso.

At, dahil mukhang nagkukulang pa ang kababalaghan na nakikita ni Yuuri sa araw na iyon, binigyan din siya ng imahe ng isang mala-anghel na ngiti, kasabay ang matamis na pagtawag ng,

“Yuuri!”

 

_Ano nang nangyari sa buhay niyang matiwasay (kung matiwasay man ang maitatawag sa buhay ng isang sindikato)?_

**Author's Note:**

> hi 12am na po and oras ko na para matulog dahil may pasok pa ako hahahah (pagod na ako pls)
> 
> let me know if u liked it/have any suggestions in the comments! ♥♥


End file.
